Home Alone
by Luuna Lovegood
Summary: Harry is home alone and death eaters attack so he needs to hold off until help gets there.


_Okay so this is for the Quidditch league competition and is somewhat inspired by Home Alone. I am also using this for Assignment 12 Muggle Studies Task 2 Felines, write about someone who wants to be left alone. Sirius/Harry bonding coming soon._

* * *

Harry had never particularly enjoyed the company of the Dursleys and given the events of the last year in the graveyard, he just wanted to be left alone. He still woke up at night sometimes, shaking and shivering from what he had gone through back then. He really wanted to sleep but was unable to stay asleep for more than two to three hours before nightmares plagued him. He could see the light in Cedric's eyes go out and Voldemort's words rang through his mind on how he had wanted to see the light in Harry's eyes go out. He would twist and turn at the memories and wished he had asked for a potion that would help him get a Dreamless Sleep because he was sure Hermione would have found a way to brew it.

Dudley pinching and prodding him in the mornings, Aunt Petunia yelling at him to get the breakfast ready did not help because one with lack of sleep can only do so much so his movements were slower than usual. Desperately, he just wished they would leave him alone even if it was only for a few hours. He wanted to get a few hours of shut-eye, maybe he _should_ owl Hermione and ask her to somehow get him a Dreamless Draught but she hadn't been much use lately. He was upset that his own female best friend would abandon him when he needed her the most and Ron wasn't much better either.

He had been asking Ron and Hermione for answers constantly but had gotten nothing from them in reply but short, unsatisfying answers. Dully, he finished his breakfast, asked Aunt Petunia in a curt voice whether he had any more chores to do.

"No, your Uncle, Dudley and I are going out," Petunia said crisply as she always did. "Go to your room and don't touch anything."

Harry's eyes lit up slightly and he nodded, quickly hurrying to his room before Aunt Petunia could change his mind and locked himself inside the room. He let his head fall onto the pillow and decided maybe with two more hours of sleep he would feel a bit more fresh than he was feeling right now. It wasn't much to expect but it was better than staying awake.

Being so exhausted due to lack of sleep, he fell asleep right now and lucky for him, his nightmares had ebbed somewhat but it didn't help because there was a loud rapping on the door causing the exhausted boy to open his eyes. _Are they back already? Honestly, can't a guy get some sleep around here? I'm still tired._ He slowly opened his eyes, forcing himself to his feet basically as he unlocked the door to his room and trudged down the stairs. Odd…the rapping had stopped and there was an eerie silence now which sent shivers down Harry's spine and made him instantly alert to the fact that something strange was going on.

He hurried forward and quickly managed to get his wand out from the cupboard under his stairs and held it at the ready. He didn't know why but he felt as if these weren't normal burgulars trying to break it the house, it felt like the same chilling fear he had once felt upon entering the graveyard last year. Weren't the wards supposed to protect the house from death eaters? Dumbledore said it was the reason he had to put up with the Dursleys but it didn't seem to be doing much right now. He could feel it. It was them. And before he could think of what spell to use, they surrounded him. Numerous death eaters…he was definitely outnumbered but the thought that they weren't allowed to kill him, only capture him was somewhat comforting but who was he kidding? These creatures could cause him a lot of harm even with the orders to bring him alive. Alive did not mean they couldn't hurt him, after all. He was scared, however he wasn't going to show that and in order to defend himself, he began throwing spells to both his left and right but there were too many of them.

 _I can't keep going. They're older and more experienced. I thought the blood wards or something were supposed to be protecting me but clearly not. Oh god, I can't beat all of these death eaters. There are way too many of them._

Something hit him in the back and he stumbled to the ground, leg hitting against the wall, causing him to wince and he had managed to create a shield charm but he knew it wouldn't hold long. He could feel his head spinning especially as his leg began to bleed heavily from the wound that the spell had caused. As he fell towards the ground though, he felt arms wrap around him. Not knowing who it was, he did struggle at first, thinking one of the death eaters had managed to trap him but upon hearing the voice speak, he relaxed.

"Harry, it's ok, I'm here," Sirius's calm voice rang through his ears as he was pulled back into the protective hold. Harry trusted that but tried not to pass out right now because he had to continue fighting. He caught sight of other Order members appearing, relaxing even further. Good, he wasn't alone anymore and that meant everything to him to be honest. Alone – everything was made harder but together, life was much easier and it was easy to face the whole situation.

Through blurred vision, he watched the members of the Order drive away the death eaters from the house as Lupin hurried over to Sirius's side to help him as well as talk to Harry gently in a reassuring voice.

"Harry, you're almost safe," Lupin said gently but urgently. "Hang on for a few more moments and we'll get you to a healer ok?"

Harry managed a nod although felt his eyes close but as he saw the last death eater depart, he allowed his head to fall against Sirius's chest, his world slowly fading to black.


End file.
